1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a printing system. In particular, the invention relates to a printing system having a laser for printing on a product positioned adjacent to the printing system.
2. Background of the Invention
Modern production practices often require that a code be printed on a commercially available product. These codes are easily observed on common products such as soda cans, cosmetics pet food container etc. Additionally, government regulatory agencies, such as the Food and Drug Administration may require certain products to have these codes.
These codes often include information which is unique to the time and place that the product is manufactured. For instance, many code communicate a batch number associated with a product. Many codes go further and indicate the actual time and date of manufacture. Since these codes are unique to the actual manufacturing parameters, the code can not be pre-printed on the label for the product. Hence, the code must often be printed on the label after the product is manufactured.
Current code printing technology employs ink jets which spray ink onto the label. In order to prevent difficulties associated with having a wet code printed on the label, these ink jets often use quick drying ink which is known to dry in the nozzle. As a result, these ink jets can cause considerable down time. Further, the manufacturer must continue to buy the ink long after purchasing the ink jet. As a result, the ink jet becomes an ongoing manufacturing expense. Additionally, the toxicity of some ink adds additional manufacturing complexity. For the above reasons there is a desire to replace code printing ink jets with an improved technology.
The invention relates to a method for printing on a material. The method includes providing a printing system having a laser source for producing a printing beam and directing the printing beam to a plurality of locations on a material. The method also includes adjusting a dwell time of the printing beam at the one or more location so as to form a spot at each location.
Another embodiment of the method includes providing a printing system for printing a code on a product which is adjacent to the printing system and which is moving in a direction relative to the printing system. The code is constructed from a plurality of pixels. The method also includes prioritizing the order in which the pixels are printed such that the pixels are printed in a direction which is opposite to the direction which the product moves.
Another embodiment of the method includes providing a printing system for printing a code on a product moving in a direction. The code is constructed from a plurality of pixels in a first data set indicating the positions of the pixels. The method also includes generating a corrected data set indicating the position that each pixel would occupy if each pixel were moved at the velocity of the product until the pixel was printed. The method further includes printing the code according to the corrected data set.
Yet another embodiment of the method includes providing a printing system having a laser source for producing a printing beam and directing the printing beam so as to form a code on the material. The method also includes changing the amount of time required to form the code on the product.
Still another embodiment of the method includes providing a printing system for printing an alphanumeric code on a product moving in a direction, the code being constructed from a plurality of pixels. The method also includes printing pixels on the product in a two dimensional trace so as to form the code on the product.
The invention also relates to a printing system. The printing system includes a laser source for producing a printing beam and electronics for directing the printing beam to a plurality of locations on a material. The printing system also includes electronics for adjusting a dwell time of the printing beam at the one or more location so as to form a spot at each location.
Another embodiment of the system includes a laser configured to produce a printing beam for printing a code on a product. The laser is at most a 25 Watt laser. A housing includes a printing beam exit member through which the printing beam exits the housing. An optics assembly is positioned within the housing. The optics assembly focussing the printing beam on a product which is adjacent to the housing.
A further embodiment of the system includes a laser for printing a code on a product moving in a direction. The code is constructed from a plurality of pixels in a first data set which indicates the positions of the pixels. The system also includes electronics for generating a corrected data set which indicates the position that each pixel would occupy if each pixel were moved at the velocity of the product until the pixel was printed. The system also includes electronics for printing the code according to the corrected data set.
Yet another embodiment of the system includes a laser for printing a code on a product which is adjacent to the printing system and moving in a direction relative to the printing system. The code is constructed from a plurality of pixels. The system also includes electronics for prioritizing the order in which the pixels are printed such that the pixels are printed in a direction which is opposite to the direction which the product moves.
Another embodiment of the system includes a laser source for producing a printing beam and electronics for directing the printing beam so as to form a code on the material. The system also includes electronics for changing the amount of time required to form the code on the product.
Still another embodiment of the system includes a laser for printing an alphanumeric code on a product that is adjacent to the printing system and moving in a direction relative to the printing system. The code is constructed from a plurality of pixels. The system also includes electronics for printing pixels on the product so as to form the code on the product, the pixels being printed in a two dimensional trace.